narutoawsomefandomcom-20200215-history
Keashawn ucihiha
Background [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=1 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/1/17/Sasuke_as_a_baby.png ]Sasuke as an infant.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kai_Maciel Kai Maciel]Sasuke is the youngest son of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_Military_Police_Force Konoha Military Police Force] captain and Uchiha clan head, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fugaku_Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha] and his wife [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mikoto Mikoto]. Mikoto named him after the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Sarutobi father] of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Hokage Third Hokage] in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-3 [4]] As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Itachi_Uchiha Itachi Uchiha] who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Academy Academy], he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-4 [5]] Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-5 [6]] Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "''We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together.''" Nevertheless Itachi deeply cared for his younger brother and Sasuke looked up to Itachi, wanting to be more like him. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/b/b3/Itachi_and_Sasuke_young.png ]Sasuke and Itachi when they were younger.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cerez365 Cerez365]The relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shisui Shisui]. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Great Fireball Technique], a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-6 [7]] When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. On one fateful night, Itachi [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_clan_massacre slew every member of the Uchiha clan], sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "''You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life.''" Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naka_Shrine secret meeting place of the Uchiha] was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] was. He told him that "''to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan,''" he "''had to kill the person he was closest to''", and that "''when we battle, we should have the same eyes''". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forehead_protector forehead protector]. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/9/93/Young_Naruto_and_Sasuke.png ]Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry in the Academy.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cerez365 Cerez365]When Sasuke first met [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki] in the Academy, they were matched to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Traditional_Shinobi_Sparring spar] against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become so popular like him, however he was easily beaten. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were so filled with hatred that it seemed that he wasn't even looking at Naruto. When [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iruka Iruka] told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-7 [8]] Up until his graduation from the Academy, Sasuke remained a loner and never acknowledged Naruto's attempts to defeat him, considering him a hopeless dead-last and as such, someone not worth his time or energy. Personality [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=2 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/d/d2/Sasuke_child.png ]Sasuke's pleasant disposition as a child.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aditya_akz Aditya akz]When he was a child, Sasuke was a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_Military_Police_Force Konoha Military Police Force] when he grew up, like his father and greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next nine years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. When first introduced to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Kakashi Team Kakashi], Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno Sakura Haruno], as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, he begins to see them as somewhat of a family and Sasuke starts to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. Sasuke even admitted to Naruto that he almost thought that he should forget revenge and instead focused on Team 7. To help push him back into his desire for power, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru Orochimaru] branded Sasuke with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Seal_of_Heaven Cursed Seal of Heaven] during the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ch%C5%ABnin_Exams Chūnin Exams] to give him a taste of power. Although [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake Kakashi Hatake] sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori] in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superiority_complex superiority] and an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inferiority_complex inferiority] complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sunagakure Sunagakure]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki jinchūriki], [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara Gaara], who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led to his defection to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Otogakure Otogakure] to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, he left with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Four Sound Four] and travelled to the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Sound Land of Sound], only to lose the entire group to the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Retrieval_Team Sasuke Retrieval Team] and faced Naruto alone at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Valley_of_the_End Valley of the End], where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan], but upon his victory he decided against it, vowing to beat Itachi his own way, not Itachi's. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi became priority above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he had spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge,[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-8 [9]] and later when battling the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight-Tails Eight-Tails]' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki jinchūriki] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_B Killer B], Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taka Taka] each sacrificing themselves to help him. Sasuke also has a continuous habit of underestimating his opponents, shown in his overconfidence in his battles. Sasuke however, is not above admitting his mistakes on such things, as shown after his battles with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara Deidara] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_B Killer B] where he acknowledged that the former was stronger than he thought and that the latter had given Taka a much harder time than he expected. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Corpse_Reincarnation sacrifice his own body] to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge, when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he decided that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha. He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body. Sasuke possesses a fierce loyalty to his clan to the point of obsession and kept wearing its family crest on his back proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. He also viewed anyone outside of the clan wielding the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] as insulting, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha clan's powers, showing disgust towards Danzō who had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power of his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan]. According to Tobi, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Curse_of_Hatred hatred of the Uchiha clan]. After his battle with Itachi, which resulted in Itachi's death, the revelation that he had been ordered by the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_Council Konoha Elders] to kill the Uchiha clan coupled with the fact that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to kill the elders for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. After he confirmed the truth, Sasuke quickly grew to loathe the village that he once would have protected with his life and vow to kill everyone in the village thus separate any connection to the Uchiha clan and purify the clan's name. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/8/87/Sasukee.png ]Sasuke's hatred overwhelms him as he ruthlessly sacrifices Karin.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Banan14kab Banan14kab]At first, Sasuke still held onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, witnessed in his teamwork with his group during their attempt to capture Killer B.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-9 [10]] But as time passed on with this new path of revenge and with further corruption by Tobi, Sasuke has grown much crueler and more ruthless; by the time he launched an attack against the Kage Summit, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not caring about his team,[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-10 [11]] and after cornering Danzō, Sasuke turned to sacrificing the members to accomplish his goals[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-11 [12]], and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher whilst experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for any of his actions. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that he had never before felt upon killing Danzō and even declaring that he sees killing members of Konoha as a high priority and satisfaction, Karin, Kakashi, and even Sakura completely lost all hope in him; only Naruto still keeps his faith. Sasuke, in response to this, abandons his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, claiming that he wants to destroy Naruto with his full power. Upon receiving his "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan", Sasuke's cruelty reached a new level when he killed a White Zetsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Parasite_Clone clone] simply to test out his new powers.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-12 [13]] Despite Tobi's influence being the source of Sasuke's corruption and their same path of hatred and revenge, as well as believing that Tobi is a fellow Uchiha, Sasuke refused to acknowledge Tobi as his ally, and even speaks rudely to him at times. He has also shown great rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, crushing [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Danz%C5%8D Danzō] with his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo] for speaking ill of his brother. When Kakashi stated that he knew there was more to him than his clan, Sasuke saw his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konoha_11 old comrades] from Konoha smiling, which infuriated him and he said they were laughing because of their ignorance about Itachi's sacrifice and it sounded like scorn and disdain to him, leading him to wanting to turn these laughs into screams of despair. Sasuke's hatred has twisted any of his potential happy memories of Konoha into fuel for vengeance. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of these women, or their advances, due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls included [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno Sakura Haruno], [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ino_Yamanaka Ino Yamanaka] and later [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Karin Karin]. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned into more serious affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you. His disinterest in these women can turn to ruthless and uncaring antipathy, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he unhesitatingly [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear pierced Karin] just to kill Danzō and then tried to finish her off to prevent her from being a burden in the future, and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice despite her showing obvious hesitancy. Appearance [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=3 Edit] Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and is spiky in the back. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by many girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes, due to the creators having a difficult time drawing the black version on a regular basis. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Headband headband] with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for a time. He put it back on during the latter half of the battle with Naruto at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Valley_of_the_End Valley of the End], only to let it drop off at the end. After that, Sasuke hasn't worn a headband again. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/1/13/Sasuke_Part_2.png ]Sasuke's later outfit in Part II.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deva_27 Deva 27]In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kimimaro Kimimaro] and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special bracelets with seals where he stores shuriken. He also wore a cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I, with a zipper usually down to mid-chest, although after recovering from his surgery, he started wearing it fully zipped up. He also wears blue wrist warmers. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that, along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mountains%27_Graveyard Mountains' Graveyard] he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist. Sasuke has the largest number of costume variations of any character in the series, with his clothing generally changing in each arc, with only the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Siblings Sand Siblings] having an approximately equal amount of costume variations. Abilities [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=4 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/3/3c/Sasuke_Cold_Chakra.jpg ]Sasuke's chakra getting colder and darker.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gojita Gojita]Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release Fire Release] and weapon-based techniques even surprised Kakashi during their first training session.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-13 [14]] Tobi, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others. Orochimaru even mentioned that Sasuke is stronger than the former was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-14 [15]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-15 [16]] Tobi has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-16 [17]] By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight on par with several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-17 [18]] According to Tobi, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. This didn't prevent Itachi from praising Sasuke however, saying if he didn't use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo] he would have been killed by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirin Kirin]. However, Sasuke managed to survive a fight with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara Deidara], a powerful and dangerous [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/S-rank S-rank] ninja well known for his abilities, without any form of handicaps. After receiving his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan], Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kage Kage] and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with them. Sasuke is shown possessing a high amount of chakra. At the age of 7, he already had enough chakra to use his clan's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique signature fire technique], something Kakashi was very surprised, even when Sasuke performed it at age 12, as such techniques usually require more experience and development in chakra. In Part II, he was able to summon [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manda Manda], a high level summon, while in a weakened state to protect himself from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Deidara Deidara]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C0 suicide-bomb technique] (though this may be due to borrowing on Orochimaru's chakra). Sasuke was also able to use many highly chakra-consuming techniques several times a day, exampled by his reckless usage of all three of his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan] techniques against Danzō and the other Kage multiple times, among other techniques like the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori]. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is noted to be very foul and powerful. When Sasuke first arrived at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Sound Land of Sound] and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru took note of Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed_Demon_Fox Nine-Tailed Demon Fox] points out that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-ch309-18 [19]] Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo], had become even darker and colder than the corrupting influence of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Seal_of_Heaven Cursed Seal of Heaven] in its second stage; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke has developed an immunity towards most forms of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison poisons], to a level that the one Sakura learned from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shizune Shizune] would not affect him.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-ch485-19 [20]] However, he was not immune to the effects of Orochimaru's true form's poisonous blood. Taijutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=5 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/3/3e/Lions_Barrage.jpg ]Sasuke does the finishing end for the Lion Combo.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hakinu Hakinu]Although not his favoured area of combat, Sasuke's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu taijutsu] was at a very high level ever since the start of the series. This was first showcased in the bell test with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi Kakashi], who was so shocked that he couldn't even read Icha-Icha while fighting him. After mastering tree-climbing, he could completely overwhelm [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haku Haku] in a taijutsu bout, easily outperforming his normal speed and blocking his attacks, ultimately forcing him to use the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Mirroring_Ice_Crystals Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals]. However, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee Rock Lee]. By emulating some of Lee's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_of_the_Dancing_Leaf moves] he was able to create the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Combo Lion Combo]. Under Kakashi's tutelage, he improved his taijutsu by coping more of Lee's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Strong_Fist Strong Fist]-style. With this increase he was able to overwhelm Gaara during their initial fight. He was also able to outfight the entire [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Four Sound Four] for a good amount of time. In the various times they fought, Sasuke was able to match and even defeat Naruto in hand-to-hand combat. After the time-skip under Orochimaru's guidance, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Oto-nin in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He was also able to keep up with Itachi in taijutsu during their fight. In the anime, he was also able to hold his own against Kakashi in a taijutsu fight. Aside from his taijutsu skills, Sasuke has an above-average level of physical strength. He was able to lift up both Naruto and Sakura by the throat using only one hand and carry a unconscious Killer B over his shoulder (which was actually one of the Eight-Tail's tentacles) despite being weakened after he thought he defeated him. He has also shown high levels of durability and endurance as after he was enhanced by the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Awakening_Pill Mind Awakening Pill], he was able to survive being battered, thrown and slammed around by a Nine-Tails-fueled Naruto, survived getting hit in the neck by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/A A]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Armour Lightning Release Armour] enhanced [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Oppression_Horizontal backhand chop], though one of his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo]'s ribs partially absorbed the blow before cracking and was fully willing to being stabbed by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Danz%C5%8D Danzō]'s wind chakra-infused kunai in order to fatally wound him without immediately collapsing from his own wound. Even in a near-blind and battered state from fights against the Kage and overusing the Mangekyō Sharingan, he was still able to retain enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rasengan Rasengan] attack with his own Chidori. Since the start of the series, Sasuke showed a high level of speed as he was the first to react to the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Brothers Demon Brothers] ambush. After being trained in chakra control by Kakashi he was able to hold his own to Haku's speed during their second encounter. He later trained to mimic Lee's speed in order to effectively use the Chidori in battle and was able to match it in only a month. With this new speed he was able to completely outrun [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara Gaara]'s sand defence. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to match the speed of both Naruto's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Jinch%C5%ABriki_Forms initial jinchūriki form] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Jinch%C5%ABriki_Forms one-tailed form] during their fight, though with the latter, Sasuke wasn't able to completely dodge the demon shroud. After the time-skip, due to Orochimaru's training, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. Likewise he was able to evade attacks from extremely fast shinobi such as [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_B Killer B]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lariat Lariat], and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/A A]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Elbow Elbow], though he credited the evasion to his Sharingan reading the linear moves. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. Kenjutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=6 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/5/50/ChidoriKatana.jpeg ]Sasuke using Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Banan14kab Banan14kab]During his stay with Orochimaru, Sasuke was trained in kenjutsu and received a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Kusanagi_(Sasuke_Uchiha) chokutō] becoming an expert swordsman. He is shown using his blade in every one of his later fights, using it in either a normal or reverse grip, this becoming an important element in his fighting style. With these abilities he was able to incapacitate hundreds of Oto-nin without killing them nor getting so much as a drop of blood on himself. His skills with a blade are better shown during Five Kage Summit where he was able to easily outfight and kill multiple samurai (who are trained specifically in swordplay) and even block an attack from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mifune Mifune], a master swordsman who acknowledged Sasuke's ability. Sasuke is also capable of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusanagi_Sword:_Chidori_Katana channeling his Chidori through his blade] increasing it's cutting power and paralysing anyone stabbed by it. This is powerful enough to slice through a chakra wave created by a similar [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Sabre_Technique sword technique]. If for some reason Sasuke finds himself disarmed he can shape his Chidori into a makeshift [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear extendable blade]. Cursed Seal [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=7 Edit] An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Seal_of_Heaven Cursed Seal of Heaven]. Orochimaru, recognising his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. When activated, the cursed seal granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/e/eb/Sasuke_in_Cursed_Seal_Level_2_2.jpg ]Sasuke's second level of the Cursed Seal.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:BG-king BG-king]After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Four Sound Four], Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Jinch%C5%ABriki_Forms#One-Tailed_Form one-tailed form]. The second level of the cursed seal turned Sasuke's skin dark grey, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to fly and hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes further increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. However, this form corroded his body at a much faster rate, so he couldn't use it for prolonged periods. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. He also greatly extended the time he could stay in the cursed seal level two form. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from Sasuke. Ninjutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=8 Edit] Shurikenjutsu [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=9 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/f/f6/Sasuke_giant_shuriken.png ]Sasuke wielding a fūma shuriken.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darksusanoo Darksusanoo]As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke is well versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken as well as wire strings. During his inital training he is capable of using techniques like [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Shuriken_Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique] in which he could hide one shuriken in the shadow of another and the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulated_Shuriken_Technique Manipulated Shuriken Technique], which allows him to control the path of giant shurikens. Due to his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the former, the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulating_Windmill_Triple_Blades Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades]. After his training with Orochimaru, he increased his speed and precision in throwing shuriken, as he was able to perfectly strike a set of nine targets (one of which was hidden in a blind spot) like Itachi had done in the past. Since his battle with Itachi, Sasuke started using a bracelet with a special seal that allowed him to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Lightning_Flash_Blade_Creation instantly summon shuriken], thus increasing the amount he carries at any one time and launch speed. He also demonstrated the ability to increase the lethal properties of the Fūma Shuriken by riging it to disconnect it's four blades and launch them into separate directions and the ability infuse the shuriken with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release lightning chakra]. Summoning Technique [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=10 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/e/e1/Sasuke_Hawk.png ]Sasuke's hawk summoning.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fmakck Fmakck]Initially, Orochimaru gave Sasuke the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Snake snake] contract. Sasuke can also use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Binding_Snake_Glare_Spell Binding Snake Glare Spell] to summon snakes from his hands to attack or bind opponents. After absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke gained access to Orochimaru's regenerative powers that allowed him to heal at a much faster rate than usual.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-20 [21]] He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body, and could use Orochimaru's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_shedding body shedding] technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained. After Itachi sealed Orochimaru away, his Cursed Seal was removed, and it is implied he also lost these additional powers. Sasuke has not used any snake techniques since that battle with Itachi, even against Killer B, raising doubts as to whether he even had the snake contract (a fact that was never confirmed in the manga). It should be noted that the tattoo on his left arm, which he used for summoning snakes vanished after the fight with Itachi, implying that he lost this ability with Orochimaru's removal. It is then likely that all his snake techniques were a result of absorbing Orochimaru. To symbolise his ascension from snakes (i.e. Orochimaru's power) he changed his team's name from Hebi (snake) to Taka (hawk). It is revealed that his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique animal-oriented techniques] have also changed to a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hawks hawk] as shown from him summoning a hawk that he used to fly around on during his fight with Danzō. It is unknown when he made a contract with them. Nature Transformation [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=11 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/d/de/Kirin.JPG ]Sasuke activates Kirin.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omnibender Omnibender]Proving himself a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based techniques. By the age of 7, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique]. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He has also shown combining his fire skills with weapons for techniques like [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Phoenix_Sage_Fire_Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Dragon_Fire_Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique]. Hoping to encourage Sasuke not to use the Cursed Seal, Kakashi taught him how to use the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori Chidori], made more effective when combined with his Sharingan. With this combination, Sasuke can punch through the strongest obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent. In Part I, Sasuke was limited to using the attack only twice a day, with a third usage after the initial activation of his cursed seal. In Part II, Sasuke was shown to be able to use the Chidori several times in one day. During their battle, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/A A] commended Sasuke's Chidori for being able to break through his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Armour Lightning Release Armour] despite inflicting minimal damage. Over the time-skip, Sasuke put a great deal of development into the Chidori's ability to manipulate lightning-based chakra. When first seen in Part II, he was able to use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Current Chidori Current] to emit electricity from all over his body as a shield that stuns those it comes into contact with. He can also channel [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusanagi_Sword:_Chidori_Katana the Chidori through his new katana] through "[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_flow chakra flow]", giving [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Kusanagi_(Sasuke_Uchiha) the blade] extreme cutting power and allowing it to numb anyone it cuts. He can also concentrate it into more solid forms like [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Senbon senbon] and a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear sword], allowing him to make more precise attacks. Sasuke's most powerful original technique is [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kirin Kirin], a lightning technique that uses actual lightning as opposed to chakra. If there are no thunder clouds available, Sasuke can use a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique powerful fire release technique] to create thunder clouds. Sasuke then takes control of the lightning, shapes it into a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qilin kirin], and then brings the lightning down on his target. The technique is so powerful that it has the ability to destroy a mountain. After adjusting to his Mangekyō Sharingan powers, Sasuke has developed an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. Sharingan [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=12 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/2/21/Sasuke3.jpg ]Sasuke's Sharingan.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheUltimate3 TheUltimate3]As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke possesses the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan], the clan's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kekkei_genkai kekkei genkai]. He first developed it at the young age of seven, during Itachi's departure from Konoha after the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_clan_massacre Uchiha clan massacre], with one [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tomoe tomoe] in each eye, but Sasuke would later forget he had activated the Sharingan due to being traumatised by the incident. He was able to reactivate it for the first time during the battle with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haku Haku] on the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Naruto_Bridge Great Naruto Bridge], where he had one tomoe in his left eye, and two in his right. By the time of his fight with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee Rock Lee] it had matured into two tomoe in each eye. It eventually reached completion, with three tomoe in each eye, during his battle with Naruto at the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Valley_of_the_End Valley of the End] near the end of Part I. Sasuke was able to put the Sharingan to good use in Part I after his brief encounter with Rock Lee. Although their fight was ended soon after its start, and Sasuke was unable to see much of Lee's arsenal, what he was able to copy with his Sharingan was utilised for the duration of the Chūnin Exams. While his ability with the Sharingan was fairly ordinary during Part I, Sasuke is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. During his encounter with Naruto, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to enter Naruto's subconscious, where he proceeded to suppress a small amount of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed_Demon_Fox Nine-Tailed Demon Fox]'s chakra. In this instance, the demon compared Sasuke's eyes and chakra to that of Madara, which it claimed was even more sinister than its own.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-ch309-18 [19]] His Sharingan [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu genjutsu] abilities have also increased somewhat over the time skip, allowing him to easily hypnotise opponents and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Manda. When Orochimaru later tried to take over his body, Sasuke was able to use his Sharingan to fight the process and turn it against Orochimaru. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point that he was able to match Itachi in a genjutsu duel during their battle and finally overcome the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan] genjutsu, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi]. Mangekyō Sharingan [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=13 Edit] [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/c/c8/Sasuke%27s_Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan.PNG ]Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jacce Jacce]Sasuke awakened his [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mangeky%C5%8D_Sharingan#Sasuke_Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan] after the death of his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke's Mangekyō takes the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Sasuke's Mangekyō is the first one that is shown to have a red design and a black background. As with Itachi, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan damages his eyesight every time he uses it, causing his eyes to bleed and caused him pain and extreme fatigue. While resting after his fight with Killer B, Sasuke found that his vision was slightly blurred and during his battle with Kakashi, unleashing Susanoo's completed form caused his vision to almost fade. The first ability Sasuke has displayed using the Mangekyō is genjutsu presumed to be [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi], as it broke the victim's will and induced paralysis.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-21 [22]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-22 [23]] During their battle, Danzō denounced Sasuke's skill with genjutsu, reiterating Itachi's ability to alter a victim's impression of space and time while under his Tsukuyomi. The second ability was [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu Amaterasu], which Itachi implanted within his eyes before his death. When Sasuke first used it unintentionally against Tobi, his eyes assumed the appearance of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. When he later used it on his own, they took the form of his own Mangekyō Sharingan. Various characters have implied that his skill with Amaterasu surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to both control and extinguish the flames with his right eye. Sasuke has also displayed the ability to use [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo Susanoo], which he can use in the same manner as his Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time; the technique's development is dependent on Sasuke's hatred. Sasuke initially uses incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Danzō, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons. Later on, during his fight with Kakashi, he perfected his Susanoo into an armoured form similar to Itachi's. His Susanoo underwent a new change following the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as the armour's hood gained a beak-like shape and it wields a black weapon in its right foremost hand, a black orb in the second and another weapon in its left hand. The last ability Sasuke demonstrated with his Mangekyō Sharingan was a technique that manipulates the black flames of Amaterasu known as [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Release Blaze Release]. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye, and Tsukuyomi along with his ability to manipulate and extinguish the black flames from his right eye. [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/d/d0/Sasuke_eyes.png ]Sasuke reveals his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Deva_27 Deva 27]Although Sasuke initially refused Itachi's eyes, after his conversation with Naruto, Sasuke finally had Tobi transplant Itachi's eyes. His "Eternal" Mangekyō took the shape of his old Mangekyō Sharingan, with an altered version of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan design in the centre. His left eye appears to have the inner Mangekyō design flipped upside down. Aside from changing the appearance of his Susanoo, the new eyes also allows Sasuke to see perfectly in the dark. Intelligence [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=14 Edit] From a young age, Sasuke has been able to easily learn various ninjutsu, scoring top marks in academy tests and being referred as a genius by several shinobi. He is a proficient strategist and during fights, he easily observes his opponents and accurately sees through their abilities while remaining calm. He then correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Sasuke can deduce a technique's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the colour of the chakra.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha#cite_note-d3-2 [3]]. Likewise, he is capable of outsmarting older and more experienced shinobi, such as Danzō Shimura during their battle, when he fooled him into revealing his use of Izanagi and later using a right-timed genjutsu in order to trick him into believing that Izanagi was still active. His resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. His intelligence also allowed him to develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique his teacher taught him. From the Chidori, Sasuke mastered the principles of Lightning Release, and created many innovative techniques that are derived from it. He was also able to combine techniques together to create the right atmosphere for the Kirin, utilising weather manipulation to create a powerful thunderstorm. Stats [http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=15 Edit]=